Make Of Our Lives One Life
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: One couple out of millions, one night out of hundreds, and one moment that is like nothing else.  One Shot.


**AN:****I had characters in mind while writing this, but whatever couple you want it to be is up to you. Drop a review afterwards and let me know who you thought it was. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee or its characters and plotlines. I'm only here to play with them! Oh and I don't own "One Hand, One Heart" from **_**West Side Story**_**, which is where the title came from!**

Make of Our Lives One Life

To any outsider, they were a young couple, probably in their early twenties, going for a walk in the park on a quiet winter night. The snow fell quietly, gently around them, dusting the trees and bushes and ground in a way only the first snowfall of the year could do. As flakes danced under the full moon and around them, she hugged his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her adoringly, a smile playing on his lips. Affection for each other shone brightly in their eyes. This was definitely a couple in love.

They were a well-dressed pair, most likely upper middle class. She was dressed in a red, belted pea coat over a slimming black dress- shamefully bought at a second hand store; he, in a suit and a leather jacket that-while an outsider wouldn't know this- used to be his older brothers. The tie he was wearing belonged to his sibling too, but neither of them knew it, things had gotten mixed up when they moved out at the same time, but they went to opposite ends of the country.

The true thing that was of value and distinctly _his _resided in the coat's pocket. It was a ring in a navy velvet box. It wasn't the largest or most extravagant; just a simple diamond on a gold band. What an outsider wouldn't know was that he had spent hours deciding on this ring. It had to be perfect, for she'd wanted something beautiful, but not gaudy; something that would make a statement, but not draw too much attention from pressing matters; something worth the price, but not _over_priced. So a week of hunting through every jewelry store in Philadelphia, and he finally found it. To him it was worth it, but he still had to do the hard part: asking her. He stops her at a bench, gently pulling her down to sit next to him. She was slightly confused, but complied anyway.

"Now I have something to say, and I'm going to need you not to interrupt for a minute here, alright?" he says, trying to keep his voice steady, which is not an easy feet when he can feel every nerve in his body jumping from the anxiety-fueled adrenaline. This is the most nerve-wracking thing he's ever done, but he's positive he wants to do this. In response to his question, she nods her head hesitantly; she has her assumptions of what this is about, but doesn't want to get ahead of herself or get her hopes up only to have them crushed.

"Remember that time we went to the beach during that summer in high school?" She's puzzled at this random topic, but nodded silently nonetheless. "Well the last day there- when we just standing at the edge of the water? Well when the sun was setting around us and the golden light was washing over us, I looked down at you. You just looked so perfect standing there against me. Everything felt right. We were content- blissfully happy! Nothing could ever top a little moment like that. That's when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We had been on-again-off-again for so long that it took me a while to realize that it was with you that I needed to be... I promise that I will always make you that happy for the rest of our lives and I know that you will do the same for me. Just being near you does that to me."

A wide, white toothy smile is one her face and her eyes are full of tears at this point, her guess was right. She couldn't believe this was finally happening, but the mere thought of this made her almost burst in excitement. She could feel the joy and love swelling in her heart as he dropped to one knee beside her on the bench, closed his eyes, took one final breathe, and asked:

"So… Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried happily just before engulfing him in a hug and kissing him deeply.

To stranger, they were just another couple out of thousands. An outsider wouldn't bother to look any closer than that. Some would say that this moment was clichéd, insincere; others would scuff and comment that love was fleeting; and still more would smile at the new fiancés and then move on with whatever they were previously doing. But to these two people, the other meant the world. They genuinely knew and cared for each other, they were the farthest thing from strangers. They brought themselves together out of love, making their lives one.


End file.
